True ending of sen no kiseki 4
by fireemblem458
Summary: A new writer join the fandom, still has lots of grammar problems. This is base on true ending of sen no kiseki 4. Think falcom should let Rean marry someone in the end, not remain single. Hope you enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After the weeding with prince Olivier and Schera, that night, the Erebonia empire Eugent Reise Arnor III open a party at the palace to celebrate the weeding and invite everyone to the everything that happen, from the Erebonia civil war to the Great Twilight, Rean Schwarzer, decide that he will propose to the love of his live, Alisa Reinford. Right now, he is in one restroom inside the palace.

" I'm so nervous, what should I do ? This is the most important moment of my life, what if I mess this up ? I don't Alisa hate me, or reject me. If she do that, I don't think I can survive through that moment. Come on,man up, Rean Schwarzer. After everything, I want to show her that I want to live with her for the rest of my life." After saying that, Rean pulls out the black box has been inside in coat all day. He open the box, and inside that is a beautiful engagement ring that he carefully pick for Alisa. Rean smiles the moment he look at the right, he closes the box and puts the box back to his pocket coat. " Here go nothing" , as Rean walk out of the restroom and join back with Class VII.

Rean walk back to see Crow still chatting with Angelica, George and Towa. Crow sees Rean walk back to party from somewhere and ask him:

" Rean, where are you going ? I don't see you at the party."

"Sorry, Crow", Rean said " I just come out from the restroom. Do you want to see me ?"

" No, I just wonder where are you going, don't see you at the party, that all"

Rean sigh in relief, and ask Crow: " Crow" . "Hm, what up, Rean ?" . " Do you know Alisa is ?". " I think I just see her talking to Emma and Laura right here, but now I don't know. Probably in the back of the room." " I see, thanks, Crow" ,with that Rean run to the back of the room to find Alisa

" Rean, wait, why do you want to see Alisa…?" Crow trail of, as he see a black box that on the floor. He picks up the box, wonder what is this. " What that, Crow ?", Angelica ask. Crow answers " I don't know, just see this on the floor." "Well open it up, to see what inside" , Angelica urge Crow. He just sigh " Okay" and open the box. However, the moment he open the box , Crow eyes wide and his jaw drop at the sight of the ring. " Well," Angelica teases him " who do you want to propose, Crow ?" " I told you before, Angelica, I just happen to pick up the box on the floor! I don't know anything of this ?" Crow annoyed. " If you say so, Crow. So who do you think that drop this box on the floor ?" "I don't know.." . Suddenlly, in Crow mind, he thinks of one person. " I think this belong to Rean. Just a moment ago, he stands right here, ask me where Alisa is. I think he gonna propose Alisa." " This going to be fun", Angelica mused " come on , Crow, we need to chase after Rean so he won't mess this up." "Right back to you, Ange"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rean runs to the end of the room, only to finds Gaius, along with instructor Sara, drinking wine together. Gaius sees Rean running towards here and asks him :

" Rean, where are you going ?"

" Gaius, I'm looking for Alisa, Crow said she was here. Do you see her around ?"

" No, but I think she over there," said Gaius as he points over the path to the center area of the room.

" Thanks, Gaius. You are a lifesaver", with that Rean bolts of to the center area

A few minutes later...

Crow and Angelica finally arrive at the place where Rean suppose to be, only find Gaius, still drinking wine, and instructor Sara, now drunk and sleeping on a sofa. Crow looks around and doesn't find Rean anywhere, so he asks Gaius:

" Gaius, do you know where Rean is? I'm looking for him to give him this," as he said, he pulls out a small black box.

" Well, I just tell him to look for Alisa over there, and what that in your hand?"

"Well," Crow opens it, and reveal inside a beautiful engagement ring

" Whoa," Gaius exclaims," this belongs to Rean ?"

" Yeah, its seem to me that he gonna proposes Alisa tonight ."

" Wait, if he proposes Alisa tonight and the ring is here, so does that mean... "

" Yeah," both Crow and Angelica sigh," we afraid he gonna mess this up"

" Then we must help him. He probably not gone too far away from here. So I gonna help you two up"

" Thanks, Gaius. You are being a great help"

" No problem, anything for a friend", with that, all of them run around to search for Rean.

Meanwhile...

Rean finally arrives the place where Gaius points to him. To his disappointment, he only finds Ellie, along with Lloyd and Kea. They are currently chatting and laughing about something, then Kea finds Rean looking at them

" Hey, it's Rean, Lloyd!",Kea exclaims

Both Ellie and Lloyd turn about and find Rean

" Rean, good evening", both of them said at the same time.

" Hey, good evening to you too, Lloyd and Ellie. Can I ask you something ?"

" Sure, go ahead"

" Do you see Alisa around here? I come here to look for her, my friend Gaius said he saw her over here, however, when I came, she wasn't here. Do you know where she is, Ellie?"

" You look for Alisa-san, right, Rean? Well, indeed she was here, before."

"So where is she right now?"

" I think she goes to the balcony over there. Probably to take a fresh air."

" Thanks, Ellie."

" You welcome", with that, Rean left the place.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rean runs to the balcony, hoping to find Alisa as Ellie said. When he arrives, he indeed finds Alisa, standing on the balcony and looking at the sky. Rean fixes his tuxedo up, takes two glasses of drink from the waiter and walks toward to Alisa.

Meanwhile...

Crow, Angelica, and Gaius split up and go to three different directions to find Rean. After 10 minutes of finding Rean, Crow gets tired. In the midst of frustration, Crow shouts out loud in the middle of the room:

" Do anyone know where Rean Schwarzer go?"

That gets the attention of everyone and all of them look at him as if they wonder something wrong with him.

" Crow-san, what wrong? Why are you shouting like a madman in the middle of the room?" Lloyd asks him

" Oh, Lloyd, actually, I was looking for Rean, because I don't know where he is right now?"

" Oh, if it is about Rean, then he went to the balcony earlier. I think right now he and Alisa-san are having chat."

Upon hearing this, Crow suddenly pale ans shout in surprise:

" What, he sees Alisa already? Oh no, this is so bad. I have to hurry up. Thanks, Lloyd!", with that, he runs off.

"... What was that all about, first is Rean runs to find Alisa-san, now Crow runs off to find Rean."

" I don't know, Lloyd. How about we go and see what going on ?"

" Sure, Ellie. Kea coming to, too?"

" Yes!"

Back to Rean...

Rean approaches Alisa and taps her shoulder, which makes her startled. Alisa turns around and sees Rean with two glasses of champagne

" Rean !", she exclaims, " you scare me !"

" Sorry, don't mean to. do you want a glass of champagne?"

" Sure", as she said, she takes a glass of champagne from his hand.

They watch the sky in silence together, and Rean is the one who breaks this silence first.

" So", Rean ask," what are you doing here, Alisa?"

" Er... just want to be free from all commotion inside the palace and take a fresh air, I suppose."

" I see."

Then another silence.

" Rean."

Rean turns around and sees Alisa smiling at him.

" We have been through so many troubles, right ?"

" Yeah, I suppose to. We have overcome many things. From the Civil War to the Great Twilight as well. We sure have gone through so many things happen in the past years."

" Yeah," as Alisa said, she takes her own hand into his hand," so many things happen. We have the happy moment, the despair moment when Crow died, and our parting over a year ago, and our reunion."

" So, Rean", as Alisa smiling toward him," no matter what happens in the future from now on, as long as we together, we will overcome them, right?"

As the moon shine brightly toward Alisa, Rean find himself staring at Alisa for a moment, and remember why he loves this girl so much. She always by his side from the beginning to the end, and always help him, even when he in despair of Crow dead and Osborne revelation to him. She doesn't run away in fear of his power, instead, she stays by his side and helps him overcome is.

" That way, I love this girl so much. That why, I want to stay with her for the rest of my life. No more hesitation, I will tell her what I want tonight ?"

" Rean ?", as Alisa looks at him with concern in her eyes

" Nothing, Alisa. Just lost in thought for a moment. You are right, as long as we together, we will overcome anything that stands in our way."

" Umh!", and she looks back at the moon.

While Alisa looking at the moon, Rean reaches for his pocket coat to takes out the engagement ring, however, as he searches for the ring about 5 fives time, Rean suddenly pale and on the realization of lost his ring.

" Alisa !"

" What wrong, Rean?"

" I'm... going to get some drink. Do you need more?"

" No, thank you, Rean."

" So, I ... gonna get more champagne from the palace. Alisa, you wait here, okay? I will come back after five minutes."

" Sure, just take your time, Rean"

" Thank you, Alisa", with that, Rean runs off to the palace to find the ring.

As he runs back to the palace, Alisa wonders what is wrong with Rean.


End file.
